Skin
Skin is a layer of tissue that covers the body of most living beings, offering containment and protection for their internal organs. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, Smurf skin is normally blue, though the shade of blue tends to vary with the visual media. It can turn other colors depending on various conditions, though they are mostly magical in nature. Like humans, Smurfs can suffer the condition of sunburn, where their skin turns literally red from too much exposure to the sun without any form of protection. There are other types of skin diseases that are native to the media the Smurfs appear in. In The Smurfs 2, Naughties have light grey skin due to being made from ordinary clay, which magically changes to blue when they are transformed into Smurfs. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Smurfs In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, it is believed that Smurf skin allows a Smurf to maintain a normal body temperature (within the range of 36.3 - 37.1 °C (97.3 - 98.8 °F) for males, 36.5 - 37.3 °C (97.7 - 99.1 °F) for females) in whatever climate temperature he or she is exposed to, which explains why a male Smurf can dress in nothing more than a hat, a pair of pants, a scarf, and a pair of gloves in cold winter weather. However, exposure to extreme cold temperature can give a Smurf hypothermia and even frostbite, which makes it necessary for them to wear a jacket as well as earmuffs, boots, and a hood. Except in cases of maintaining one's personal dignity, Smurf skin shouldn't be excessively covered in warmer weather, as it could cause a male Smurf's body temperature to overheat from their sweat glands being blocked. While a Smurf's skin does produce hair follicles, it rarely produces thick hair except on a female Smurf's head or on a male Smurf's face around the age of 300 (with some exceptions such as Duncan McSmurf). In the Mirror Universe, Smurf skin is red, yet it behaves the same as normal universe Smurf skin. Psyches Psyches are forbidden to touch any exposed skin with any of their own exposed skin, due to their particular beliefs regarding physical contact being a taboo, which is one of the reasons they wear bodysuits that also cover their hands. It is only allowed during the bonding ritual where two Psyches of the same gender remove their gloves and touch each other's palms while emitting a pulse of mental energy through their hands. Although Polaris was rather reluctant to touch any Smurf without gloves except for Empath after he was exiled from Psychelia, he eventually overcame his fears and could freely touch other Smurfs in a friendly manner. It should be noted that Psyche skin is chemically prevented through the injection of psychelium from producing hair follicles anywhere except on a Psyche's head, as the Psyche Master considers body and facial hair to be the mark of savage beings. Libra and Traveler, both being born as a Smurf and a Psyche, have light blue skin compared to most other Smurfs. In the Mirror Universe, Psyche skin is brown instead of the normal pale Caucasian tone. Glovey stories In the Smurf Me Up series, Albeena is a Smurf with a skin disorder that gives her pale bleached skin, rather than blue skin like all Smurfs. Category:Physiology Category:Open to Community